And So We Go
by Mrs. Mary Cattermole
Summary: Cedric Diggory's little sister Cecelia enters her fourth year at Hogwarts, and the fasted paced year of her life. Rated T for Cecelia's fun and mild language, set durning GoF. R&R please!
1. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: These charecters belong to J.K. Rowling, except of course Cecelia, she's all mine, and later on Linsi...she's my friends. I DO NOT OWN anything from the world of Harry Potter, other than Cecelia.**

**R&R please!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1-A Rude Awakening**

"Cecelia wake up!" a familiar voice shouted from the corner of my bedroom. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock, but couldn't quite make out the numbers. I flopped my hand lazily onto my bedside table and groped around for my wand, before yawning,

"Lumos." I blinked in surprise as my room filled with light, and I could finally see the clock. A wave of drowsiness caught me off guard in realizing the time. "Two o' clock!? You woke me up at two o'clock! Why in the hell would you do that? Do you want to die young?" I could feel the anger coming out of my mouth as I screeched at the rather flabbergasted shape of my brother Cedric. By the look on his face I could tell he hadn't expected me to be so snappy this early in the morning. (I honestly surprised myself. Normally all I can do that early, is rub my eyes, snort a few times, and go back to sleep.)

He threw up his arms defensively. "Sorry, I just thought you might want some time to get ready before the match."

"It's alright Ced, just warn me next time alright?" He scratched his stomach while yawning and turned around drowsily to head back to his room at the end of the hallway.

I groaned and stretched my legs and arms out like a sleepy cat. I didn't much care for my older brother to see me in my bra and panties, but I think it would bother him more than it would me.

I gazed at my overstuffed closet, regretting that getting dressed actually involved getting out of bed. My bed was warm and cozy, and as I placed my bare feet on the wood floors of my room, I realized something. I was awake at two o'clock in the morning with no coffee; that, and the fact that my feet were now frozen thanks to the lack of heaters in the attic.

My room was in the attic, the coldest part of my little town house in London England. Only half of my room had carpet on it, and regrettably it was the side that my bed wasn't. I made a mental note to change that when my term at Hogwarts ended and walked quickly to the other side of my room. I stepped thankfully onto the warm shag carpet and began to paw through my elaborate collection of clothes. I picked out everything I could find that was scarlet and black, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team's colors.

For the first time in my life, I was going to the Quidditch World Cup, and I was as excited as a three year old alone in a candy shop; granted I had never expected waking up at two in the morning without any coffee, but what the hell…it was worth it. Or at least that's what I thought at the time. I think I could've done without that particular night. Come to think of it, I could've done without that whole year.

After wracking my brain over what I was going to wear, I pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a scarlet T-shirt, pulled my long black hair, into a tight ponytail, and stroked on a light bit of mascara. Makeup was never a point of conflict for me; all I really needed was mascara, so I was done pretty quickly. After a few more minor adjustments, and after I was sure I was perfect, I grabbed my lucky Bulgaria sweatshirt and hopped on one foot down to Cedric's room. Easier said than done when you're trying to pull your sock on at the same time.

"What do you think?" I asked, popping my hip out and raising my arms into the air.

"You look great." He mumbled from behind his haphazardly place hands.

"Cedric, what did you do?" I knew my brother, and if he was covering his face, there was something wrong. He lowered his hands to reveal the worst attempt at face painting I had ever seen. He had tried to paint something somewhat resembling a checkerboard, but it looked more like an owl had flown in and died on his face.

"Oh my," I gasped, trying my hardest to hold back laughter. "Would you like me to help you?"

He waved his wand over his desk chair to clean the pile of clothes off of it. "You might say that." I sat down and smiled at him.

"Dad says we can't wear face paint anyway. Too obvious to the muggles, said they might suspect something if we all show up with red and black painted faces to a campsite." I wiped half of his face roughly with a washcloth in an attempt to see his natural skin again. He raised an eyebrow and batted my hand away.

"You don't think thousands of grown men in knit ponchos and tutus are going to draw attention?" I laughed. He did have a point, most wizards and witches had no idea what normal muggle clothing was, and thought that a neon orange rain slicker and fishnet leggings would blend in. Explain that to me.


	2. The Joy That Is A Portkey

**R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

About an hour later, we emerged from his bedroom, me looking perfect, and he, well he looked better. I had managed to get most of the paint off of his face, but what remained made him look like he'd just been in a bar fight. Slightly menacing to say the least.

"C'mon kids! We don't want to be late!" Our father Amos shouted from the front door. We both ran down the narrow, and sparsely lit stairwell, pausing only long enough for our mother to kiss us goodbye. I hadn't the slightest idea how we could possibly be late at two in the morning…but our fathers word was law.

My father's newly required vintage LeSabre was parked along the sidewalk on the busy London road, and he stood leaning against it tapping his foot.

"Which team are you rooting for again?" He asked and laughed at his own joke. I looked down at my brothers red pants with black shoes, his black sweater, and slightly red-tinted face; my black pants and scarlet shirt, and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. We weren't _that_ obvious.

"Asks the man who screamed like a little girl, then fainted when Fudge gave us the tickets." Cedric laughed and pushed our father into the drivers' seat of the car.

My brother, Cedric was my one of my very best friends. He had the amazing capability to make anybody smile, and excersized the ability every chance he had. I loved him more than anything, more than any of my friends, even more than my parents. Watching him that morning joking with my father, I realized just how much I was going to miss him when he moved out after his term at Hogwarts was over with.

"Cecelia?" Cedric's voice shook me from my thoughts and I smiled as he opened my door for me. "Your chariot awaits sister dearest." I ran quickly down our cobblestone front steps and flicked his nose playfully as I slid into the backseat of the car.

"Thank you, kindly brother." I laughed, he just rolled his eyes and slid in beside me.

"Are you ready?" Our father asked and we both nodded with raised eyebrows. "Are you really ready?" I could see where he was taking this conversation, and as he had told us, we didn't want to be late.

"Just drive the car old man!" I put my hands on either side of his face and directed his face forwards. "Go, drive, now." I probably shouldn't have been pushing my luck with him; he was my only way to the Cup. If I hadn't been there, both he and Cedric would have been apparating to the port key, but it was because of me that they were stuck driving.

"This is ridiculous Dad! I can see them coming from here!" I shouted from the branches of an old oak tree. Cedric, who was on the branch right above me, dropped a pinecone onto our father's head. Luckily for him, Dad was too busy scolding me to take any notice to it.

"Hang onto your Hippogriffs Cecelia!" - I couldn't help but to roll my eyes here. - "They'll get here when they get here. They had an early morning dear!" My eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, both in shock, and for lack of anything else to do to keep myself awake.

"Are you serious? We woke up at two o'clock, and drove here from _London_, and _they _had an early morning?" Told you I was cranky without coffee.

Another one of Cedric's pinecones ascended onto our fathers head, and to avoid a lecture on projectiles, Cedric leapt from his branch and stood next to him with a very contagious smile on his face.

"Might as well meet em' there eh Dad?" Cedric pulled on my foot and I slid off my branch onto the ground beside the two of them.

"Yes alright, just keep your eyes open for the portkey; we don't know what it looks like this time."

Cedric raised an eyebrow in my direction and I shrugged.

"So explain to me dad," I laughed, "How exactly we're supposed to find it if we don't know what we're looking for?"

"Just keep your eyes open Cecelia. You'll know it when you see it." He ordered and turned over a rock to inspect the moss on the other side of it. (Because apparently, portkey's can hide under rocks now.)

I started my own search, regretfully, with a pair of old sneakers that looked like something Mr. Weasley would want in his muggle collection. Last Christmas he'd received a pack of AA batteries from Cedric and I, and he'd almost wet his pants out of sheer excitement.

"Arthur! Kids, over here I've got it!" I heard my father shout from his point on top of nearby Stoatshead Hill, and turned to see what our portkey for the day would be.


	3. Everything Is Going To Be Fine

**Thanks for the reviews...though there weren't very many...they made me smile. Just in case some of you out there haven't realized that I'm not J.K. Rowling...though I would think it'd be pretty obvious...I don't own any of the canon charectors...just Cecelia, my friend owns Linsi...and I might have some interesting new charecters for you later on, but they'll be announced.**

**Again, thanks for reading...R&R please, they make me happy.**

* * *

I preferred the old sneakers I'd picked up when we'd started to the moldy worn out work boot my father held in his hands like an offering to the gods. I was about to ask him where the Weasley's were, and what was taking them so long, when five ginger heads crowned the top of the hill, and I had my answer.

Mr. Weasley was at the front of the group; askew horn rimmed glasses and all. He was soon followed by the wrestling twins, Fred and George, Ron, the twins younger brother, Ginny, the Weasley's youngest child and only daughter, Harry Potter (Yes yes _the_ Harry Potter), Hermione Granger, and Harry's younger sister Linsi. Cedric noticed the groups' arrival and put his hand on the small of my back to usher me forward in his never ending attempt to impress. He was annoying, but I had to love his spirit; it certainly helped him make friends.

My father and Mr. Weasley vigorously shook hands and started into some in depth conversation about the innermost workings of the Ministry; to everyone that doesn't understand my mum's collection of code words, they discussed their newest additions to their ever growing plug collections with alarming enthusiasm.

Slipping away from Cedric who was talking with Ginny and Hermione, I jerked my head to the side and the twins joined me a few feet away from the general group. Linsi followed to my delight, and pleasure.

"Hello boys." I laughed and kissed both of them on the cheeks, to which George's ears turned carnation pink, and Fred simply smiled.

"I see you've got your Bulgarian pride on eh?" Fred asked and George twirled me around with his finger to examine my outfit. I shrugged as Linsi hugged me and said into her slightly unkempt red hair, "Well you know, you've gotta do something."

"How was your summer?" Linsi asked and dodged the poke to the stomach Fred had tried to give her. I smiled at their undying energy, never in my fourteen years on this earth had I met anybody that had even a fraction of the energy that Linsi and the twins did. They were a never ending supply of entertainment, and they never ceased to prove that point.

"Fine, except I missed you lot something terrible." I answered with a small smile in their direction. As everyone who had encountered the Weasley twins since the end of my third year knew, they were trying to get a joke shop up and running. Linsi and I had been helping them come up with ideas, not that it was needed. Those boys had some plans and products that would have put Zonko's to shame, but it never hurt to put a little Ravenclaw genius into them.

"How are things…er…going?"

Fred and George exchanged an amused smile with Linsi and promptly plopped down on the grass to recount their tales.

"Things are great," Fred answered.

"Slipped their fat lug of a cousin a Ton Tongue Toffee before we left didn't we." George said to a grinning Linsi with a less than remorseful look on his face. Linsi nodded with a small chuckle.

"I'll never forget the look on his face." She said and rolled her eyes as Fred and George proceeded to act out the scene.

With a concerned glance at his sons, Mr. Weasley pulled a warped gold pocket watch out of the breast of his jacket.

"Must be nearly time," he said quickly. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

Fred stuck out a hand which I gratefully accepted and he pulled me to my feet.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already, and the Fawcett's couldn't get tickets," My father answered with a thoughtful glance in the direction of the hills adjacent to Ottery St. Catchpole. "There aren't any more of us in this area are there?"

At the sound of 'Lovegood' Linsi and I exchanged a glance. Our lovely Luna was going to be at the match, and she would definitely be an entertaining one to hang out with. She and Linsi, were both third year Ravenclaws and thus shared a dorm room, so Linsi usually got more time with our favorite psychopath, but we were together enough for me to know the mating call of the both Wrackspurts and Crumple Horned Snorcacks.

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off…we'd better get ready…"

Mr. Weasley went on to explain how to work the Portkey to Harry, Hermione and Linsi, none of whom had ever used a Portkey; but I caught Fred and George staring daggers at the back of Cedric's head and whacked the nearest one on the back of the head.

"Give it up you prats!" I spat and whacked the other one whom I finally recognized as George…they're hard to tell apart they are; Linsi and I are usually the only ones who can. "It's not Ced's fault that Harry fell of his bloody broom. You lost one game to Hufflepuff, and you're still holding a grudge!"

The twins exchanged a guilty glance and directed their attention towards their father who had just finished his Portkey How-To instructions.

With a little difficulty, no thanks to the bulky backpacks we were carting around, the eleven of us crowded around the manky old boot. I wedged in between Linsi and Fred, and Mr. Weasley started the countdown.

"Three…" he muttered with one horn-rimmed eye on his watch. "Two…" I felt Linsi tense beside me and couldn't help remembering my first time with a portkey. I would've grabbed her hand if I hadn't been so effing tense myself. "One…" Mr. Weasley muttered and I felt the familiar and un-avoidable pull behind my belly button, and a rush of cold air. I was spinning round and round in utter darkness, Fred and Linsi bumping into me on either side. The second my feet hit the ground I got a terrible feeling in the very pit of my stomach. Coming to this match had been a mistake.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead hill," said a familiar voice and I dismissed my pessimistic thoughts by blaming them on my lack of coffee. Everything was going to be fine…


End file.
